moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Emberstorm
(To Be Updated) =Description= ---- Solomon is a regular sized Sin’Dorei male, nothing special about him at all. Or at least nothing special he would like to tell anyone. He prefers tunics over robes as they provide more comfort and less trouble with walking. His clothing tends to be somewhat loose, giving him maximum mobility when walking, running, or casting his spells. The palm of his right hand has a long, rugged scar, revealing the blood sacrifice he made when he first entered into the Fel Arts. Other than that, he has several scars along his chest and back, as well as numerous cuts and bruises along his arms. Armor This demonologist is never seen with a robe on, finding such clothing absolutely annoying. His cloth spaulders represent the phoenix, however it is shown as a darker, more tainted creature than the normal symbol of the Sin’dorei race. His belt has a plethora of items attached, including potions, pouches filled with different sorts of herbs, his favored rapier, and of course, a bag where his healthstones are held. At times, he is seen with a mask over his mouth, as well as a dark black and red cape that drapes over his arms and down along his back, similar to the Maiev model of the cloak. Arms Solomen isn’t one to jump straight into action. He takes his time to assess the situation, timing his blows so that they hit their mark successfully. His most favored weapon is his golden rapier, Limit-Break, a flaming one handed sword crafted specifically for his fighting style. It is light in his hands, yet just as deadly as any other military grade weapon. However, this is when he is dealing with close combat situations. This sin’dorei took the path of a Demonologist, summoning demons by his side in whatever situation they are necessary for. His favored demon is the Felhound, a reliable ally and a deadly hunter. Whenever searching for artifacts to unlock secrets of fel magic, he tends to bring this demon along. While a demon can usually keep him safe and unharmed, Solomon tends to add his own magic to the battle. Searing flames, tainted with fel, erupt from his hands, hot enough to ignite his enemies and send them to the grave with a scorched carcass or pile of ash. His choice of magic is fire, bringing flames to wreck havoc and destruction on his enemies. =History= ---- (Faction) Solomon was sort of adopted into the horde. While at first being a high elf before he ran away, he was soon tainted with fel magic, using that as his source of energy to keep him from going completely insane. Eventually, he caught word of the Blood Elves and their pact they made with the Horde. While still being somewhat of an outcast, the Horde welcomed him into their ranks, thinking he was a Blood Elf as well. Solomen decided to just go with it, and used their resources to continue his research on the Fel arts. (Title) =Personality= ---- Solomon is a very relaxed sort of persona, always watching, taking notes of other before engaging in coversation. However, one who deals with Fel magic isnt exactly innocent.. or sane. If ever noticed pacing back and forth, he is most likely seething, his silent anger being the way he decides to release any sort of tension. Other than that, he likes to avoid conflict, acting friendly towards those he calls friends or acquiantence Beliefs Quirks Relationships Category:Blood Elf Category:Order of the Grey Category:Characters Category:Warlocks